


i'm glad it's you

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... Gay."</p>
<p>"Matt, we're literally soulmates."</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm glad it's you

**Author's Note:**

> i actually have no idea what color matt's eyes are, but for the purpose of this fic we're going with grey

“Matt?”

 

He looked down- of course he’d have to look down- and, yep, there was Jeremy alright.  “Oh, shit, hey!”  Well, Matt already _knew_ Jeremy was short, but it was still a bit surprising in person.

 

Or, it _may_ have been something else that was surprising.  Maybe he was sick?  Something about his vision seemed off, whatever it was.

 

“Dude, this is awesome…” Whatever was going on, Matt was feeling warm, and it just kept getting worse as Jeremy talked, which was frankly pretty distracting.

 

“I- I uh- Bathroom.”  He could have waited until Jeremy wasn’t obviously in the middle of a sentence to stutter out an escape plan.  Really, a lot of things could be going better for their first time meeting in person.

 

“What?”

 

“Sorry, just.  I was actually just about to go to the bathroom.  Before- before you came up to me.  Yeah.”   _Nailed it, smooth, you totally did a great job, fantastic._

 

“Oh.”  He looked around, then leaned against the wall.  “I can wait?”

 

Thankfully, the nearest bathroom wasn’t very far- although that didn’t stop Matt from sprinting there the best his lanky, anything-but-muscular legs could.  He just felt the need to get in quick, splash water on his face, calm down, and be quick getting back.

 

Matt got through the first two steps of this plan when he looked into the mirror and realized what was up.  While he didn’t know the name of it- he couldn’t see it before, and he didn’t bother remembering the name from fucking kindergarten or whatever- there was most definitely a new color there.  It sat in his hair and was spread across his face in his admittedly weak beard.  It certainly wasn’t the brightest thing he’d seen, but considering the context, he may as well have been looking at a unicorn with how magical he felt.

 

“Wow, okay.”

 

It was probably _the_ most awkward soulmate meeting he’d ever heard of, but he was grinning over it, looking back up to admire this new color some more.  However, his smile faltered when he started wondering why Jeremy must have not reacted.

 

Matt never thought that his eyes being grey would be an issue.  But, here they are.  Being an issue.

 

Shit.

 

* * *

  


A big plus to living thousands of miles away from your soulmate is not having to acknowledge the fact that _he doesn’t even_ know _that_ very often.

 

But, now Matt had a job.

 

And so did Jeremy.

 

In the same part of the same company.

 

So… so much for that.

 

Don’t get Matt wrong, he was very happy about this.  He just wasn’t in the mood for suffering, is all.

 

But he was excited, and when he looked at how excited Jeremy was, too, he thought that, yeah, he’ll live.

 

* * *

 

Jeremy was sick that day, which means Matt wouldn’t have to worry about being distracted by all this love he’s got.

 

However!

 

“Hey, Matt.”

 

He looked to Adam, both of them peeking over their monitors at each other.  “Yeah?”

 

“Jeremy’s your soulmate, right?”

 

_Great._  “... Well, uh.  I mean… I _guess?_ ”

 

Joel was looking at him from his monitor now, too.  “I have no idea what you mean.”

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty hard to not notice.”

 

Matt was glad this conversation was happening when Jeremy _wasn’t_ around to hear it, at least.  “Okay, so, _I_ know he’s my soulmate.”  Saying that out loud made him want to bury his face in his hands, but he kept going.  “It’s pretty hard to ignore my hair suddenly not looking like a silent film all the time.  But, my eyes are, y’know.  Grey.  So there’s probably nothing different for him.”

 

Joel turned from staring at Matt to look towards Adam.  “Let’s tell Jeremy.”

 

“Don’t you dare.”

 

They both turned back to Matt.  “... You gonna do it yourself?”

 

While Matt _said_ that he would, he was thinking more along the lines of, _I would probably die if I did that._

 

* * *

  


It had been over a year since him and Jeremy got hired, and Matt felt totally at peace with the fact that he somehow ended up with unrequited love in a world where soulmates exist.

 

Literally no one else felt at peace with it, though.

 

“Hey, Matt.”

 

Thinking nothing of it, Matt looked up at Geoff from his desk.  “What’s up?”

 

He leaned in but barely tried to sound any quieter.  “I could get Jeremy to kiss you.”

 

Matt was glad he wasn’t drinking anything, because he’s certain he would’ve spat it everywhere.  “Well, I appreciate the thought, but-”

 

“Extra Life’s coming up, and _you_ need to get laid.”

 

“Wow, look, I’m pretty sure we can’t fuck on camera-”

 

“I know, I know, _but._ ”

 

“Geoff, really nice of you to offer, but I don’t really need help with this…”

 

“You met him two years ago and you still haven’t dated.  I’m doing this.”

 

Before he knows it, Extra Life has rolled around, and he can practically feel how smug Geoff must be right now through the razor going through his hair.

 

And he doesn’t want to think about kissing Jeremy, but he _is,_ he’s thinking about it a _lot,_ frankly he hasn’t stopped thinking about it since the stream started.  He kept imagining what his lips must feel like, thinking about that facial hair rubbing against his face, really just digging his own grave deeper and deeper.

 

Geoff went to do the donation he promised in exchange for the kiss, while Jeremy walked up and started brushing his hand over Matt’s now bald head.  Matt was already missing the hair, because no matter how much he told himself that he was fine with Jeremy never realizing they’re soulmates, he liked to have the brown- he learned the name for it since their first meeting, and he thought it was nice- hanging on either side of his face, just to remind _himself._  He settled for a hat to make up for the weight lifted off his head, though.

 

Matt was still looking in the direction the hat was tossed to him from when he heard Jeremy saying “Hey Matt, guess what?” behind him.

 

When he turned towards him again, there was suddenly a strong hand cradling his neck and, okay, the kiss wasn’t really all that much like what Matt was imagining.  But it was still perfect to him, although a bit brief, and, okay, Matt was definitely not as at peace with them not being together as he had thought.  He was definitely wishing that they could _properly_ kiss, every day, probably even more than once every day, but did that give him the guts to actually _tell_ Jeremy about the whole soulmate thing?

 

Nope.  


* * *

 

 

“So.”

 

It was shortly after Extra Life, and Geoff was back to standing by Matt’s desk, grinning this time.  “... If you’re here to ask if the kiss helped, no.”

 

“You’re an asshole, I had a bet going with Joel.”

 

“Why would you ever bet money on me having my shit together?”

 

“... Alright, you’ve got a point.”  He went to walk back out of the room, first turning to tell Matt that he’d _better say something to him_ soon _at least, jesus_.

 

“Hey, I’m not Jesus anymore, remember?”

 

* * *

 

It’s been a pretty long time since Extra Life.  Jeremy dyed a huge portion of his hair lime green at one point, making Matt a little bit disappointed at there being less brown for him to look at, but it looked nice on him anyway.

 

Aaaand Matt wants his spirit to leave his body.  There was so much space on the couch, so Jeremy _definitely_ had no excuse to be sitting thigh-to-thigh with Matt right now.  Jerk.

 

“Hey, uh, Matt.”  He seemed like he felt _awkward?_  “...  What color are your eyes, anyway?”

 

Matt _definitely_ wanted his soul to leave his body, but he was also feeling very hopeful now.  “They’re, uh.  They’re grey.”

 

“Like… _actually_ grey, or you can’t see the color because of all this soulmate stuff…?”

 

_Alright, okay, this is your chance, Matthew, stop fucking up for once._  He looked Jeremy in the eyes, face turning red from just how close they are, _am I already fucking up?  Whatever, I’m going for it._  “Nah, I, I uh, pretty sure his eyes are brown.”   _… Great job._

 

“...  ‘His,’ huh?”

 

“...  I mean-  Look-  … Fuck.”

 

Jeremy placed a hand on Matt’s shoulder, probably trying to get him to stop fumbling for an explanation.  “So…  I’m a fucking idiot, aren’t I?”

 

“Yeah, you kinda are.”

 

They were already extremely close, and Jeremy leaned their foreheads together anyway.  “I just assumed I didn’t have a soulmate and that I was doomed to fall for somebody who wouldn’t love me back.”

 

“Wow, that’s kinda depressing, I was just worrying about how much I’d suck at telling you.”

 

Jeremy laughed at that before placing a light kiss on Matt’s lips.  “I’m glad it’s you.”

 

“... Gay.”

 

“Matt, we’re literally soulmates.”

 

“I know.”


End file.
